Prisoner of the past
by Larisx
Summary: Zero kohtaa Yuukin valmiina tappamaan jokaisen vampyyrin. Muistot vain ovat liian tuskaisia. / Vanha ficci, jonka lisäilin tänne pyynnöstä.


**Nimi:** Prisoner of the past

**Kirjoittaja:** Laris

**Paritukset:** Yuuki/Zero

**Ikäraja:** K13, T

**Genre:** angsti, ahdistus, romantiikka

**Varoitukset:** ahdistusta ja kuolemaa

**Muuta:** Vanha ficci vuodelta nakki, jonka korjailin ja lisäsin pyynnöstä tänne. Tämä fanfiction netti raiskaa kappalejaon, hemmetti.

Luku 45 ei vielä tällöin ollut ilmestynyt, kun aikanaan raapustelin tätä.

Tämä ficci on lahjoitettu Cross Academyyn, VK-fanisivuille, joten se löytyi aikoinaan myös sieltä.

* * *

><p>'<em>Niin painava… Tämä liipaisin. Ja sormeni, jota pidän liipaisimella. Haluan lopettaa sen kaiken, ja silti… olenko vain oman menneisyyden kiintymykseni vanki?<em>

_Minun ei tarvitse muistaa sitä. Minun ei tarvitse muistaa sitä! Minä en tahdo muistaa! En nyt!'_

Tyttö seisoi Zeron edessä pitkät, tummanruskeat suortuvat hiljaa leijaillen tuulessa. Zero muisti tytön lyhyemmät, kauniit tummat hiukset. Hän muisti hiusten tuoksun, niiden värin, niiden pehmeyden. Nyt jotain oli väärin. Tytöllä oli pidemmät hiukset kuin aikaisemmin, hän oli pidempi, hän oli muuttunut. Niin monta asiaa oli muuttunut. Ja hän seisoi tyttöä vastapäätä, osoittaen tätä aseellaan.

"Zero… Minä en voi… vain kuolla vielä…" Yuuki sanoi hiljaa. Tyttö sanoi Zeron nimen. Oli sanonut niin usein, silti Zero olisi halunnut kuulla sen useammin. Kuulla sen niin kuin tyttö lausui erään toisen nimen.

Zero oli niin väsynyt. Hän ei jaksanut sitä enää, ei enää. Hän ei halunnut tytön koskevan häneen juuri nyt. Hän halusi lopettaa sen kaiken. Jos hän tappaisi jokaisen täysiverisen vampyyrin… jos hän vain tappaisi. Jokaisen.

Ja silti tyttö vai seisoi siinä. Seisoi ja katsoi häntä, vaikka hän osoitti tätä aseella. Tytön ilme oli vakava, hyvin erilainen kuin yleensä. Zero muisti tytön hymyn, tämän kiusaantuneen irvistyksen, kauniit kasvot. Hän ei halunnut elää maailmassa, jossa tytöstä oli tehty hirviö.

"_Kaikki on ihan hyvin nyt… Kaikki on ihan hyvin…"_

Zero säpsähti, kun hän alkoi muistella. Ne sanat, jotka tyttö oli sanonut. Ne sanat, jotka Yuuki oli sanonut.

Zero oli raapinut kaulansa verille niin usein. Häntä inhotti tunne, vanhamuistikuva siitä, kun vampyyri oli purrut häntä. Mutta Yuuki oli tullut hänen luokseen, pidellyt hänen kättään ettei hän satuttaisi itseään. Yuukin kädet olivat niin lämpimät.

Yuuki itki silloin. Zero ei voinut olla ajattelematta: _'Miksi ihmeessä sinä olet se joka itkee?'_

Tyttö ärsytti häntä.

"Ethän satuta enää itseäsi?" Yuuki pyysi silloin hiljaa.

"En…" Zero oli vastannut ajatuksissaan. Seuraavalla kerralla hän vain pitäisi huolen siitä, ettei tyttö huomaisi.

Öisin kun Zero oli nähnyt painajaisia, hän heräsi yllättäen ja kuuli kuinka joku oli oven takana. Hän tiesi sen olevan Yuuki. Erään kerran hän käski tytön lähteä. Miksi Yuuki huolehti hänestä? Se ärsytti Zeroa suunnattomasti. Hän tiesi, mikä hän oli, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut ja miksi hän oli tytölle vaarallinen. Mutta Yuuki ei tiennyt, ei ymmärtänyt…

"Anteeksi… voinko minä tulla sisään, Zero?" Yuuki kysyi. Poika antoi hänen tulla. Hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei välittänyt silloin yhtään mistään. Ainoa asia, jota hän kykeni ajattelemaan… Ainoa asia, jolla oli merkitystä, oli se, että hän ei antanut sen hirvittävän tunteen viedä hänen järkeään kokonaan. Zero piteli kasvojaan ja käpertyi niin pienelle kerälle peiton alle kuin mahdollista.

Samassa hän tunsi Yuukin pehmeät kädet. Ne silittivät hänen päätään ja Yuuki istui siinä hänen luonaan, jotta hän voisi nukkua. Yuuki oli hänelle kuin pelastava köysi, johon tarrautua, jottei hän hukkuisi.

Zero muisti hyvin illan jolloin Yuukilla oli ollut yllätys,

vieras. Zero oli jo tuntenut sopeutuvansa paremmin, hän katseli Yuukin leveää hymyä tämän rynnätessä vierasta vastaan. Poika näki kuinka Yuuki nauroi, sen jonkun silittämässä Yuukin päätä, Yuukin haistellessa tämän käden tuoksua… Ja Yuuki veti vieraan keittiöön.

Zero huomasi sen heti. Hän näki ja jopa haistoi sen. Täysiverinen vampyyri. Samanlainen kuin sen nainen… Se nainen joka oli hyökännyt hänen kimppuunsa. Ja Yuuki. Yksi vilkaisi tytön kasvoihin riitti kertomaan kaiken. Viaton, pieni Yuuki.

Tyttö. Ihminen. Rakastunut vampyyriin.

Sitä iltaa Zero ei mielellään muistellut, mutta nyt kuvat kulkivat kuin filminä hänen silmissään. Hän oli ollut suuttunut. Ollut niin mielettömän vihainen… Tyttö. Rakastunut. Vampyyriin. Juuri siihen vampyyriin.

Myöhemmin hän oli huutanut Yuukille, kieltänyt tätä koskemasta häneen saastaisella kädellään, jolla tyttö oli koskenut vampyyriä. Silti Yuuki toi hänelle puhtaat siteet, jotta hän voisi vaihtaa ne kaulansa haavaan. Zero repäisi vanhan siteensä irti.

Miksi häntä suututti niin? Täysiverisen vampyyrin vuoksiko? Siksikö, että se oli ilmaantunut tällä tavalla hänen eteensä uudelleen, varoittamatta? Vaiko siksi, että luultavimmin juuri tuo vampyyri oli opettanut tytön olemaan niin kiltti ja hellä kaikkia heitä hirviöitä kohtaan? Vai olisiko se voinut olla…?

Zero katsahti peiliin ja huomasi haavansa olevan miltei parantunut. Hän oli aina parantunut hyvin nopeasti, mutta tämä nopeus… se oli… yliluonnollista. Zero raapaisi kaulansa auki ja jysäytti nyrkkinsä peiliin. Kipu kaulassa ei tuntunut erilaiselta entiseen. Se poltti ja vihloi, mutta tutulla, turvallisella tavalla. Hänen kätensä vuosi runsaasti verta ja hän haistoi sen suolaisen hajun. Yuuki ryntäsi kiireellä sisään.

"Zero! Lopeta!" Yuuki pyysi ja tarttui pojan käteen.

"Älä koske minuun!" Zero huusi ja kiskaisi kätensä irti huomaten samalla, kuinka Yuukin käteen tuli haava hänen riuhtaisustaan ja tämä vuosi verta. Tunne iski Zeroon taas. Hän tunsi sydämensä tykyttävän kovempaa, tunsi hirvittävän janon ja sen, kuinka ei enää jaksaisi hallita itseään.

"Yuuki, hae… käy hakemassa Kaien…" Zero pyysi hengittäessään vaivalloisesti. Hänen ottoisänsä ymmärtäisi mistä oli kyse, ja osaisi viedä tytön pois. Zero kuuli Yuukin nopeiden askelten kaikkoavan äänen.

Mitä hän oli ajatellut, kun hän näki Yuukin veren valuvan? Hän tunsi aivan kuin nälkää… tai jonkinlaista janoa, himoa… Yuukin veri tuoksui erilaiselle kuin hänen omansa. Se tuoksui niin hyvälle… Silloin Zero tiesi kohtaavansa todellisuuden ensimmäisen kerran.

Zero halusi tulla vahvaksi. Hän päätti tulla vahvaksi, jottei hän häviäisi vampyyreille. Tai itselleen.

Hän oli ollut turhaa vihainen Yuukille. Hänen piti pyytää anteeksi… Zero löysi tytön pöydän äärestä nukkumasta. Tämä oli niin kaunis nojatessaan pöytään silmät ummessa ja hiukset valuen pitkin päätä. Tyttö liikahti, kun Zero pääsi lähemmäs.

"Oh, minä hiukan torkahdin", Yuuki mumisi unisena avatessaan silmänsä. "Oletko sinä kunnossa, Zero?"

'_Sinä et nuku tarpeeksi… Sinä huolehdit minusta liikaa…'_

"Anteeksi", Zero sanoi hiljaa. Yuuki hymyili, mutta vakuutti, ettei hänellä ollut hätää. Silloin Yuuki ensimmäisen kerran myönsi että hän oli hiukan pelännyt.

"Anteeksi", Zero pyysi toistamiseen. Hän todella oli pahoillaan, hän ei halunnut tytön pelkäävän häntä, mutta toisaalta, niin pitikin olla. Yuukin pitäisi pelätä hirviötä.

"Ei, älä. Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää anteeksi." Hetken päästä tyttö jatkoi. "Minua todella pelotti. Siitä on niin kauan kun se pelottava vampyyri hyökkäsi minun kimppuuni…" Yuuki alkoi puhua hiljaa.

Silloin Zero tiesi, että hänen pitäisi sanoa se. Sanoa se nyt.

"Yuuki, minä olen…"

"…Mutta sitten minä ajattelin, että sinun on täytynyt käydä läpi todella pelottavia asioita ja ajattelin… että ehkä sinä et tahdo kuulla sellaista minunlaiseltani, kun olen Kaname-samankin lähellä ja hän on vampyyri… mutta…" Yuuki takelteli hiukan sanoissaan.

_Ei. Ei se sitä ollut. Se vain että hän, Zero, itse oli…_

Yuuki ojensi hiukan hymyillen kättään ja koitti tarttua Zeron käteen.

"Älä koske!" Zero suuttui ja kiskaisi kätensä pois. Yuuki ei välittänyt.

'_Jonain päivänä… jonakin päivänä minusta tulee se "pelottava vampyyri", sellainen joista sinä puhut…'_

"Älä kos-!" Zero toisti, mutta Yuuki häntä kohti ja halasi häntä.

'_Minua pelottaa…'_

"Kaikki on ihan okei. Jos sinulla on paikka jossa voit tuntea olevasi turvassa, sitten sinä olet kunnossa vaikka pelottavia asioita tapahtuisikin… Joten sinun ei tarvitse pelätä enää", Yuuki sanoi ja rutisti Zeroa.

Zero olisi halunnut olla siinä ikuisuuden. Ikuisuuden Yuukin halattavana, tuntea että hänet hyväksyttiin, ettei hän ollut hirviö…

Sitten, se ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän todella menetti hallintansa. Hän ei vain kyennyt hillitsemään itseään. Se oli kiusannut häntä jo päiviä, aina kun hän näki Yuukin. Se tunne, jano. Himo.

Yuuki seurasi häntä, vaikka hän oli tahtonut olla yksin. Ja hän ei enää kestänyt. Hän oli purrut Yuukia ja juonut tämän verta. Koskaan ennen Zero ei ollut maistanut mitään parempaa.

Yuuki oli pelännyt häntä silloin. Yuuki oli perääntynyt, kun hän lähestyi tyttöä. Zero muisti kuinka hänen kätensä oli tahrittuna Yuukin vereen…

Ne päivät, joita Zero pelkäsi, olivat tulossa.

Siksi Zero oli päättänyt lähteä. Hän ei jäisi Cross Academyyn aiheuttamaan vaaraa kenellekään. Matkassa oli vain yksi mutta.

"Zero! Zero pysähdy!" Yuuki huusi. Tytön juoksuaskeleet tulivat yhä lähemmäs.

Hän ei tahtonut pysähtyä. Hänen pitäisi lähteä. Mutta silloin hän tunsi Yuukin lämpimien käsien kietoutuvan ympärilleen.

"Minä olen sinun puolellasi Zero!" Yuuki lupasi painaessaan päänsä Zeroa vasten.

Ne kädet, joita Zerolla ei ollut lupa etsiä… Ne kädet, joiden syleilyyn hän ei saisi mennä… ne kädet estivät häntä lähtemästä. Yuukin sylissä hänestä tuntui niin turvalliselta, että se oli melkein julmaa.

Ja Yuukin katse… aina niin vilpitön ja järkkymätön. Se ei koskaan lakannut antamasta Zerolle lisää voimia.

Zero muisti unen, jonka hän oli kerran nähnyt. Unen, jossa hän luuli tappaneensa Yuukin, ja joka puolella oli verta…

Hän oli herännyt säpsähtäen ja Yuuki oli ollut huoneessa hänen luonaan. Zero oli ollut hämillään, hän oli vain vetänyt Yuukin lähelleen, halannut tätä. Hän olisi halunnut pitää Yuukin siinä ikuisesti.

"Zero, mikä hätänä?"

"Minä luulin… minä luulin että tapoin sinut", Zero mumisi rutistaessaan tyttöä lujasti. "Sinä olet elossa… minä luulin… Yuuki…"

"Zero?"

Poika ei vastannut, vaan rutisti tyttöä lujempaa.

"Zero, oletko sinä kunnossa?!" Yuuki kysyi hätääntyneenä. Hän vetäytyi taaemmas ja piteli pojan kasvoja.

He katselivat hetken toisiaan silmiin sanaakaan sanomatta.

"Joo…" Zero vastasi lopulta hiljaa ja katseli kuinka Yuukin huolestuneet silmät alkoivat näyttää rauhallisemmilta.

"Hyvä".

Silloin tapahtui jotakin.

Zero ei tiennyt mitä, mutta hän tunsi omituisen tunteen vatsanpohjalla asti. Hän kohotti kätensä ja tarttui varovasti tytön kasvoihin. Hän alkoi kumartua lähemmäs. Hän tunsi Yuukin sydämen pamppailevan, hän tunsi Yuukin lämmön…

'_Minä halusin ne lempeät kädet… ja sen kiltin hymyn… Vaikka en saisi haluta niitä…'_

Mutta aivan viime hetkellä, kun hän jo melkein tunsi Yuukin huulet omiaan vasten, hän käänsi kasvonsa alaspäin ja huokaisi.

"Anteeksi, Yuuki. Olen ihan okei."

Mutta nyt oli tultu tähän.

Muistelusta havahtuessaan hän seisoi edelleen tyttöä vastapäätä. Edelleen osoittaen tätä aseella. Kuinka hän rakastikaan sitä tyttöä. Oli kai aina rakastanut, tulisi kai aina, ikuisesti rakastamaan. Mutta tyttö oli valinnut jotakin muuta, hän olisi aina halunnut estää sen. Hän oli jopa tarttunut tämän käteen pysäyttääkseen tämän ryntäämästä rakkautensa luo, mutta oli päästänyt sitten irti. Zero ei olisi halunnut päästä irti. Ei koskaan. Mutta tyttö ei voisi rakastaa häntä. Ei tällaista hirviötä. Mutta hän rakastaisi aina tyttöä.

Mutta tyttö ei ollut enää vain 'tyttö'. Ei enää. Tyttö oli nyt myös vampyyri. Jotain sellaista, mitä hän oli aina vihannut, aina inhonnut niin paljon, että oli valmis jopa tappamaan itsensä.

'_Ja silti edelleen… hän seisoo minun edessäni. Hänen katseensa on edelleen yhtä vilpitön, yhtä järkkymätön… Samanlainen kuin ennenkin, kun hän katsoo minua.'_

"Mikset… sinä liiku?" Zero sanoi hiljaa kääntäessään tuskissaan katseensa poispäin Yuukista. Miksei tyttö häipynyt? Miksei hän väistänyt? Kummallakin olisi ollut mahdollisuus hyökätä.

Zero kiristeli hampaitaan.

"Minä en olisi välittänyt jos sinä olisit tappanut minut täällä!"

_Tämä tulevaisuus katoaa armottomasti pois._

'_Elä… ja täytä päämääräsi…"_

Ichiru ja lupaus tuhota kaikki vampyyrit. Halu tappaa jokainen hirviö.

_Tyttö yhä hänen luonaan, vaikkakin jossain kaukana._

_Mitä jos emme koskaan olisi tavanneetkaan?_

_Ja silti… Miksi te molemmat… miksi…?_

Hän halusi tuhota vampyyrit.

Hän halusi tappaa tytön.

Ei.

Hän halusi tuhota verta janoavat hirviöt tästä maailmasta.

Hän ei halunnut muistella, että tyttö oli ollut joskus ihminen.

Hän ei halunnut tappaa tyttöä.

Liipaisin oli painava. Jos hänen oli valittava…

Zero laski aseensa hitaasti kohti maata ja lähestyi Yuukia nopein askelin. Hän oli aina halunnut tehdä yhden asian. Kerran oli ollut hyvin lähelläkin. Nyt olisi viimeinen hetki.

Yuuki katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä ja yhtäkkiä Zero painautui tyttöä vasten, piti kiinni hänestä. Zeron kädet pitelivät Yuukin kasvoja ja molemmat pystyivät kuulemaan toistensa sydämenlyönnit. Zero tunsi Yuukin pehmeät huulet omiaan vasten, hän tunsi Yuukin vastaavan suudelmaan.

Hän irrottautui tytöstä hitaasti ja peruutti sitten muutaman askeleen kauemmas. Poika halusi sanoa: älä katso.

"Yuuki. _Sayonara_", Zero kuiskasi kohottaessaan aseensa, Bloody Rosen omalle ohimolleen.

'_Minä toivoin joskus voivani saada sen lempeän hymyn, ne lempeät kädet omakseni. Mutta tiesin alusta lähtien, etten saa niitä, sillä tiesin hänen valitsevan toisin. Pysyttelin itsekkäästi hänen lähellään, aiheutin pahaa… Ja silti en kadu. En niitä hetkiä, jolloin sain olla hänen lähellään, en niitä hetkiä jolloin hän piti minusta kiinni. Minä sanoin sen kerran hänellekin: ilman häntä en ehkä olisi kyennyt jatkamaan elämääni silloin._

_Minä vihasin vampyyrejä. Vihasin aina, vihasin itseäni. Mutta vaikka inhosin sitä, miksi hän oli tullut, en voinut inhota häntä. En sitä, joka oli minun pelastukseni. En sitä, jota ikuisesti rakastan…_


End file.
